With the advent of technology in the area of computers and internet, the demand for the cables capable of transmitting data at higher speed has also increased. Nowadays, various data cables are utilized for communication applications which are compliant with high performance data standards. One such type of data cables is a Category 6A U/UTP (Unshielded Twisted Pair) cables. The UTP cables are easy to handle, install, terminate and use. Typically, these UTP cables include multiple twisted pairs of insulated conductors. In addition, these UTP cables include filler or a separator. Typically, the shape of the filler may be cross type filler. The filler or separator forms four regions for disposing the twisted pair of insulated conductors. Specifically, each twisted pair of insulated conductor is disposed in a corresponding region formed by the separator such that each pair of conductor is isolated from another. Moreover, the prior art cable designs include a jacket. The jacket surrounds the filler and the insulated conductors. The filler provides protection against near end crosstalk between the pairs of insulated conductors in the data cable.
In one of the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 8,030,571 B2, a telecommunications cable is provided. The telecommunications cable includes four twisted pairs of insulated conductors. In addition, the telecommunications cable includes a separator configured to provide four quadrants in the telecommunications cable. The four twisted pairs of insulated conductors are individually disposed within the four quadrants of the separator. Moreover, the telecommunications cable includes a cable jacket. The cable jacket surrounds the four twisted pairs of insulated conductors and the separator along the length of the telecommunications cable. In addition, the separator includes a central portion, a first side portion and a second side portion. The central portion is shorter in size than the first side portion and the second side portion. Further, the separator includes a first horizontal portion and a second horizontal cross portion. The first horizontal portion and the second horizontal cross portion are perpendicular to the central portion. However, the first horizontal portion and the second horizontal cross portion are staggered or offset or dislocated from each other. Furthermore, the separator is made of a material having a material with a dielectric constant substantially the same to a dielectric constant of material used for insulation of the conductor.
In light of the above stated discussion, there exists a need for a telecommunications cable which overcomes the drawbacks of conventionally known telecommunications cable.